iCarly's Back Together
by hannahkay13
Summary: Carly and Freddie come home from college for a visit! Fluffy middle, cuteness.


**Back to School Countdown: 7 Days.**

**Random One-Shot #1!**

**Awesome Prating A/N: So this is me procrastinating at cleaning my room! Yeah! So, I've kinda let my Seddie fic fall to the wayside but I'll be updating soon…I promise. :D Maybe I'll write the chapter on my flight to North Carolina. Or back. Or at lunch in 8 days. Who knows. Update soon though, I promise.**

**Basis of the story: Sam is going to community college in Seattle, now 20. Both Carly and Freddie are going to Washington State University. Every weekend Carly and Freddie drive home to see Sam and Spencer just like the old days, in Cary's apartment once again. When Carly moved out, Sam moved into the apartment with Spencer to get away from her mom.**

**This idea was partially brought on by the video "Sam and Freddie; I never knew…" by "coloursoftthedawn" on youtube. it's epic. yeah, I said it.**

**Hani xx**

**Sam's POV:**

I ran my fingers through my blonde curls, book bag slung across my shoulder as I shoved the doors of Bushwell Plaza open. It was a cold, windy day so I was wearing Freddie's old, worn out WSU sweatshirt over my faded blue jeans and blue blouse. I trudged past Lewbert, fingers clutched together in the pocket of the sweat shirt, bumping the elevator button.

It dinged, doors sliding open and soon enough I emerged on the eighth floor, bag balanced on my shoulder carefully as I rummaged in my pocket to find my keys before pushing the door to the Shay-Puckett apartment open and sighing at the sight of Spencer, working on a new sculpture as always. His face and white tee shirt was splattered with paint, eyes eccentric like the artist he was.

"What's up, Spence?" I asked, making a bee line to the kitchen where I pulled out a root beer and hung over the counter to peer at him inquizically.

He shrugged, stretching his arms over his head. "Just working on a new sculpture." He grinned, gesturing wildly to it. "It's a rabbit!" He exclaimed and I smirked, lifting an eyebrow at the pile of silver ware on the floor. "Well, it will be a rabbit." He added with a chuckle, grabbing a towel and wiping his hands for show. "It's Friday."

I smiled, nodding and glancing at the clock. I'd only had morning classes today, English Lit and Biology, so now it was 1 o'clock just after lunch. Carly had one afternoon class on Friday's so they wouldn't leave school until around 3 o'clock, but I felt good knowing that by dinner Freddie would be there. "My favorite day." I replied, turning to leave the kitchen, root beer still in my hands.

"Going to get a start on homework?" He asked, knowing the truth in the statement. It was my schedule, naturally falling in place. Every Friday night after my morning classes I'd come home and get to work on my homework so I can spend all weekend with my friends, forgetting everything else. I never finished everything, but it was alright because Freddie and Carly both had homework so it's okay.

I nodded, walking up the stairs with a nod. "Yes." I answered before sitting down on my bed, pulling my bag off of my shoulder and letting the books spill out across my blankets. I had a paper due Monday on evolution so I figured I should finish up on that. The rough draft was done so I needed to type it up. That I could do pretty quickly. I had a pile of algebra work to do though which might take longer. Algebra first then.

I slipped my calculator out of my bag, grabbing my notebook and the workbook we've been using. Flipping to the homework page with one hand, I grabbed my Pear Phone with the other and turned on some music to block out the world.

I was in the middle of complex mathematical equation, eyebrows pulled together, humming along to the sound that was playing as I tapped my pencil against my workbook in thought when it happened. The door slammed open, ramming into the wall and then Freddie was barreling towards me, eyes wide and expectant.

My eyes widened, confused as they darted to the clock on my bedside table. They were three hours early. I grinned, pushing the algebra away before hopping off the bed and rushing into his arms happily. "You're early, Benson!" I proclaimed, eyes bright.

He chuckled, nodding. "Carly's afternoon class was canceled so we left early." He answered, leaning forward to peck my lips.

"Why didn't you call?" I asked, smirking at my appearance.

He smiled, hugging me. "I wanted to surprise you." He answered before steering me toward the door. "Carly's downstairs helping Spencer with dinner."

I grinned, wrapping my arms tightly around his waist and pulling him back into the privacy of my room. "Then, let's stay here a bit." I told him, winking suggestively. "Carlotta will understand."

"Sounds good to me, Princess Puckett." He answered with a little chuckle, kissing me again, fingers lacing into the hair at the nape of my neck. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

I rolled my eyes, slinging my arms around his neck. "Maybe a little kissing?" I suggested, leading him backwards through the room and allowing myself to fall back onto the bed, pulling him with me.

"Perfect plan." He agreed, shoving the books away with a smile. "I've missed your lips." He added, leaning forward to kiss me lovingly.

I laughed at him, slipping my hands over his chest through his red button down shirt. "I've missed your body." I joked, pressing my lips to his hard again as my fingers slipped underneath the hem of his shirt.

He chuckled, nodding. "I knew you just loved me for my body." He joked back, fingers moving to slide under his sweat shirt. "You know this is my shirt?" He asked, smirking against my lips.

I laughed, nodding before pulling away for long enough to pull the sweat shirt over my head and toss it on the end of the bed. "It was your shirt." I answered, pulling his lips back to mine.

"I don't want it." He answered against my lips, fingers knotting in my long blonde curls. "I want you." He half joked, pulling me closer.

"Oh!" Carly's voice yelled, startling them both. "Well, hello to you too Sam!" She called with a laugh, walking across the room and flopping across the end of the bed as we pulled apart.

I quirked an eyebrow over at her, nodding. "Good to see you, Carls." I greeted, smiling as I laced my fingers through Freddie's. "I hear your physics class was canceled."

She laughed, nodding. "Yes." She smiled over at us before rolling over and looking at the ceiling. "How are things here?" She asked, blinking as her eyes scanned over my pictures, old high school shots from our iCarly days, portraits of another age. We'd stopped filming iCarly after graduation because it'd be too hard to do with our conflicting school schedules and frankly we'd grown up a lot.

"Your brother's working on another bunny sculpture." I commented, looking over at them with a smile. "Oh, and then there's my news." I added, grinning over at them. I hadn't told them my college plans because I wasn't sure if I'd pull it off but now I could see the finish line ahead, the transition barreling toward me like a train.

Freddie smirked, looking at me with a raised eyebrow. "Your news?" He asked, lifting his eyebrow playfully. "What news?"

I laughed, kissing his cheek and hopping off of the bed, heading to the door. "What's for dinner?" I asked Carly, leaning against the doorway as she threw her legs over the end of the bed, smirking.

"You answer first." She countered, eyes sparkling as she slipped onto the floor, strolling over to look at me. "What news?"

I laughed as Freddie walked up, arms across his chest. "Okay fine." I answered, trudging over to my bedside table where I'd left my root beer and taking a long drag.

"Well?" Carly asked, smirking across the room as they rotated to look at me.

Smirking, I walked over to smile at them. "I'm transferring to WSU next semester." I told them, smile slipping onto my lips at their surprised yet extremely happy expressions.

"That's awesome, Sam!" Carly announced, hugging me and I smiled as Freddie wrapped his arms around both of us, grinning.

"Looks like the iCarly's are back together."

**My computer doesn't think inquizically is a word. I think it is. I don't care what computer thinks! *evil laughter***

**It's funny to me that it's not even for sure that they are dating until 548 words in. :D**

**Hannah xx**

**PS: What should my day 7 oneshot be? :D**


End file.
